Stormed In
by xXxRCEXPRESSxXx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are stormed in an old beach house for the night. What happens when Gabriella has a sex dream about Troy, while sleeping right next to him? New version of Beach House Dreams


**Stormed In**

"It looks like it's gonna be raining all night" Gabriella fidgeted with her hands nervously, looking out of the glass doors and windows covering the entire wall of the beach house.

"Yea, we're staying tonight, it'd be impossible driving back in this storm" He looked at her, studying the worried look on the beautiful features of her face. He wanted nothing more but to touch her and hold her, but he couldn't. Last time he checked best friends didn't do that. But then again, best friends didn't fall with each other. Yes, Troy Bolton was desperately in love with Gabriella Montez, after the night he attempted to convince himself that he didn't fall in love, love was a stupid four letter word that was just there to drive people insane and that he was just incapable to not be able to feel that emotion (with the help of his bushy haired friend and one too many shots of an alcohol of some type) and needless to say, he failed but decided he wasn't going to deny it. Troy Bolton was in love with Gabriella Montez and he knew it. Heck! So did the entire population of East High...except maybe Gabriella herself... "Brie?" he tried to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She said, a little distant as she glanced at Troy's direction unsurely. Gabriella sighed, finding it difficult to overcome this situation. Sure they had stayed overnight at each other's houses before, but under parental supervision...and open doors. This was different, there were no parental supervision, there was one bed and now there were feelings involved. As much as Gabriella would hate to admit it, she had feelings for her best friend, strong feelings that sometimes hurt so bad that she decided against telling him. Then again, how could she not? With soft dark hair that fell over the piercing cobalt eyes and his charming smile. Anyone would be a sucker at his feet. Despite his reputation, player and golden boy of East High, she knew a different side to him. A sweeter, more sensitive, down to earth Troy Bolton, the Troy Bolton she was in love with. But right now she was wishing to be anywhere but where she was and with who she was with. Finding this situation too difficult to be true, she couldn't handle a whole night with him.

Troy heard the sigh escaping her lips, despite having a close idea of what she was feeling, he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little cold" ..._and drenched._ Gabriella added to herself, her jeans were literally sticking to her skin, now heavier than ever. Her top now see-through, although she was thankful for the hoodie on top. And her hair, matted to her head, neck and shoulders from the water. She ran a hand through her hair, bringing it all to one side of her neck.

"Come on, there might be clothes here from last time" Troy touched her hand; she immediately tensed up as their skins brushed. Making a bold move, Troy grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together tightly and pulled her in his direction. Leading her towards the darker areas of the beach house the arrived upon the large, wooden closet door in the only furbished room. Troy released her hand from his, making Gabriella let out a breath she had been holding in. Silently he opened the door and pulled out all its contents; a sweatshirt and a towel which happened to be his from the previous time they visited, and a clean pair of white socks. "Here" He passed her the clean towel and sweatshirt.

She smiled softly, silently thanking him. Troy watched as she walked slowly towards the door, his eyes scanning over her body. His eyes were on her back, watching how her clothes were stuck to her body; he bit his lip as he saw the strap of her bra through the thin, translucent layers. He lowered his gaze, his eyes landing on her butt, he didn't even notice her abruptly stopping a she turned to face him "What about you?"

"Uhh I'm fine, I just need to dry off" Nodding hesitantly she made her way out of the room. As soon as she stepped out, Troy collapsed on the bed, groaning at how close he was to getting caught, checking out her best friend's ass.

She leaned against the closed door of the dark bathroom. She could've sworn she saw him check her out! But that was probably just her imagination...right? While taking off her soaked jeans she realised she didn't have anything to replace it with. Gabriella took his sweatshirt, which incidentally still smelt like him after 2 months after it was already washed. She smiled putting it on. It was pretty big on her so it didn't look like too bad; at least it covered up her thighs halfway.

* * *

_"You scared?" She could hear the voice taunting her from inside. It wasn't hard to picture the smirk across his face._

_Gabriella was stood in his room outside the bathroom connected to it. "No..." was followed by what could've been considered to be a snort, then immediately cursed herself for sounding like a lying five year old._

_"Then fucking bring me my fucking towel!" She rolled her eyes, he had such a way with words..._

_Gabriella groaned as she entered the adjoining bathroom, a towel in one hand as the other tightly covered her eyes. The strong smell of a shower gel filling the moist air, making it humid._

_She extended her hand, waving it around for a while but nothing seemed to happen. "Brie..." Troy whispered behind the textured glass screen._

_Her eyes snapped up; she didn't have enough time to register what was happening as she was swiftly whipped off her feet and found herself under a strong shower spray, with a pair of strong hands roaming over her body._

_Her clothes seemed to dissolve as the warm water hit her skin. She moaned as she felt his lips descend from hers and make their way down to her breasts. Troy slid his hands around her, lifting her up by her butt as his tongue met her nipple. Gabriella elevated her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist._

_A noticeable gasp escaped her lips as she realised what was being pressed up to her core. Gabriella moaned, rotating her hips as she tried to create some sort of movement._

_She could hear him pant, and grinned as she realised she was causing him just as much pleasure as she was to herself..._

_...Fuck!

* * *

_

Gabriella's eyes snapped open, waking up abruptly; unaware she knocked the lamp next to her over. Troy woke up by the noise of the glass shattering on the ground, to see Gabi breathlessly panting, sweat dripping down her forehead. She took a long deep breath to try and calm her down and regulate her breathing.

"Are you okay?" asked a very concerned voice. She turned her head to the voice and realized it was Troy. Now her heart was pounding, harder than ever.

After what seemed like ages, she replied, stuttering. "Y-y-yeah I'm fine..." Gabriella sat up, feeling a little uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure? You look like you just saw a ghost or had a nightmare or something." Troy asked sitting up as well and rubbing his eyelids.

"Y-yea" she replied, her body wet from the sweat "It's nothing...just a dream"

"What kinda dream?" He asked, concerned still within his voice.

"Nothing" Normally if it was any dream, no matter how stupid or embarrassing, she wouldn't hesitate a minute to tell him. But this was different, it's not everyday you have that kind of dream about your best friend. And even if she did tell him, how would she start?

Troy looked at her curiously, the last couple of minutes replaying over and over in his head. He bit his lip, a thought suddenly entering his mind. So he took a shot..."You had a sex dream!" He exclaimed, almost accusingly.

"What?" She exclaimed back, blood immediately rushing to her cheeks "No I didn't!" Gabriella inwardly groaned, mentally kicking herself for sounding like a lying five year old. _Good going! _

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's natural" Gabriella sank lower into the bed, while bringing a hand up to lean her head on. Clearly she couldn't get more embarrassed. Troy let out a chuckle at her behaviour "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone has them, I have them nearly every night...even about you" He added in just for her reassurance. _Awesome!..._

"What?" Her eyes widened in shock. _Whoa! Is he on something? Why is he telling me this? I don't wanna know!_

"I said I even have-" He began again. _Clearly he doesn't get hints..._Gabriella's hands flew upwards, her fingers sticking to her eardrums while shutting her eyelids tightly, interrupting him with a loud racket.

"Lalalala Lalalalalala..." Troy grabbed both her wrists before pulling them away from her ears. He watched as her eyes opened widely, glaring at him. _Wait, who was her dream about?_ Troy frowned.

"What are you, five?" A grin replacing his frown, towards her immaturity. Troy paused, a blank look washing over his face, the question of 'who' still remained and right then seemed to be the only thing floating in his head. "Who was yours about?"

_Uhh...Who? James? Justin? Jake? Bob?_ "No one" _Who the hell's Bob?_

"Really?" he teased "Just yourself" He smirked, biting his lip so it looked like he was thinking about it. He knew if he pushed her far enough she would eventually give in. So he did...Or tried to.

"That's interesting; even I had dreams just about you" _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

For the second time that night, Gabriella cut him off "Lalalalalala Lalalalalaa..."

Troy pulled her hand from the sides of her head, freeing her ears "Stop doing that!" He snapped

"Then stop saying that!" Gabriella snapped back receiving a playful glare.

"Tell me" Troy whined "Was it about a guy?"

"Well, no!" She said sarcastically. How d_oes he not know I like him?_

"Just tell me!" He whined. Troy knew he wasn't going to give up anytime soon, or that he was going to like what he's been trying to get Gabi to say till now. But he wanted to know more than anything, it had to mean something.

"I can't tell you about it" Her eyelids dropped swiftly, he really wasn't going to give up! The only problem now was how was she going tell him?

"Why not? I told you about my dream!" _True...then again,_ _I didn't ask him to. Eurgh! I wish he'd just shut up. _"Brie! Just tell me!" Troy whined again, sounding frustrated.

"I can't tell you about it!" She nearly yelled. _Get the point Troy!_

"Why not?"

"Because...I can't tell _you_ about it!" Gabriella repeated once more but this time emphasising a little too much on the word 'you'.

"Why not me?" Troy asked suddenly feeling somewhat offended. Gabriella felt a pang of guilt as she saw his face drop. She locked eyes with him, feeling butterflies escape her stomach and her face burning intensely. They both stayed silent, both debating with themselves; whether to tell him or not; whether he should push it any further? "Who was it?"

Gabriella squeezed her eye shut, biting her lip, taking a moment to question herself about her decision. She wanted him to know, she just didn't want to be telling him that. Silently, she moved her gaze upwards, peering into his eyes, while searching for something that could help her tell him. Judging by the vacant look on his face, she hadn't found it yet.

She still didn't answer but moved her gaze upwards to his eyes. She looked at him hoping he would get the message, so she didn't have to tell him. He was still oblivious judging by the confused look on his face. She still didn't want to tell him but now she did want him to know. Troy was looking in her eyes trying to find his answer. He was sure he finally found it when she blushed then looked away for a second.

His eyes widened "Me?"_...yeah... _She nibbled on her lip, clenching her eyes shut. "Sex dream about me?" _Yes Troy. _He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. It took some time, but as it finally dawned on him, "You had a sex dream about me?" _Okay you got it!_ He finally asked incredibly amused. "Whoa!" Her eyes immediately opened, sharply landing on him. "That's...hot"

"Uh-h what?!" She chocked out. That was definitely not what she was expecting! _Why was he nowhere as freaked out as she was now?_

"It's hot!" He exclaimed.

"Not that...You're not bothered?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Not really, no. Should I be?" Troy asked, not getting why this was becoming a big deal suddenly.

"You tell me! I just had a sex dream about you, we were together naked, kissing and...Touching!" Seeing the smirk upon his face, she realised getting carried away "And you're not bothered!" She snapped.

"No, I'm honoured!" He exclaimed with a grin plastered on his face that looked like it wasn't going away anytime soon. She narrowed her eyes at him.

_It couldn't hurt to ask...could it?_ "So, how was it?" Troy asked breaking the tense silence. He already knew he was pushing it too far, but he just couldn't stop the questions from pouring out of his mouth. He wanted to know! Gabriella jaw was nearly down to her chest in disbelief.

"What? ...I dunno, what it's meant to be like?" She more like asked rather than said. Clearly she was embarrassed. You didn't need eyes to know her face was flushed. You had to be blind to not notice the heat radiating off her cheeks. You didn't need to anywhere near her to know how she felt right now. Troy let out a chuckle at her embarrassment. To Troy, there were two sides to Gabriella Montez; one where she was confident, playful, flirty and sexy. The other was where she was shy, studious, sweet and incredibly cute. But this side of her was unknown to him. "What?"

"Nothing...Was it...you know...good or bad?" His curiosity getting the best of him, not that he minded, of course.

Gabriella hesitated, after all Troy was still her best friend. But then again, how many of us have sex dreams about our best friends? "It was...something..."

"Did it...mean anything?" He couldn't shut up, he had to know! He wanted to know, he needed to know. He needed to hear this from her.

_It had to mean something! _"...I don't know..." She stuttered slightly, not sure how much she could tell him and still remain in the friend zone. Of course it meant something to her, you didn't have to be a complete idiot to not know that. _Then again...It was Troy..._

Troy leaned over to her, whispering in her ear "What about this?" She shivered as she felt his lips pressed up against her neck while she was being pushed back down on the bed. Her hand instantly dove to his hair as a moan escaped her lips. Troy didn't know why he was doing this when he knew he shouldn't have. Everything he was feeling for Gabriella was suddenly coming up to the surface. He didn't know whether she felt the same but something was telling him that she didn't feel much different either.

Troy was kissing all over her neck, searching for her spot. It wasn't long before he found it and was sucking on it. Gabriella had her eyes closed, moaning in pleasure. Why was he doing this? She didn't know either. Maybe he felt that way about her too, maybe he was just caught up in the moment. She suddenly realised what she was doing and so many reasons why she shouldn't have been. She opened her eyes, forcing herself not to get lost in pleasure.

"Troy, stop" She said reluctantly. He barely heard her; he just sucked harder on her neck, trying to leave his mark. "Troy..." she tugged at his hair, biting her lip to prevent herself moaning. "We shouldn't be doing this"

"We've got no reason not to" He breathed against her chin, teasing her. Gabriella groaned, suddenly wanting his lips a little higher on her skin. She could feel her body getting ahead of herself, disagreeing with her mind, demanding something completely different.

"Why are we doing this?" Gabriella asked, her eyes filled with worries and fear. She didn't want him to be doing this in the heat of the moment, she didn't want to be another of his one night stand, and most of all, she didn't want to lose him as a friend. She had to know why!

Carefully, he shifted his body on top of hers, finally releasing his lips from her neck. She felt her breath stop as her eyes met his, her small hands being entwined with his big, dominant ones. Placing their clasped hands at either side of her head, he saw her eyes following his every move, scared of the next. Pushing her hands roughly against hers deep within the sheets, he answered "Why do you think?"

He could see the confusion written all over her face, she wanted an answer, she didn't get the one she wanted. That just made her more frustrated. Troy pressed his lips softly against hers, making her melt underneath him. It was soft, simple kisses, he pulled back every time he felt the urge to deepen it. Not that he didn't want to, he just wanted her to. Before he could pull back this time, he felt her add a little more pressure on his lips before parting her lips as an invitation. Troy didn't hesitate, he licked along her bottom lip before entering her mouth.

Gabriella moaned slightly as she felt his tongue roaming around her mouth, meeting hers. His hands caressed her thighs, rubbing slightly. Moving up her -well his shirt to her stomach, he felt her breathing hitched against his mouth. Troy hesitated a bit before slowly sliding his hands up to her breast. Muffling a moan to his mouth, Troy massaged her breast through her bra. The need for air was becoming unbearable, before Troy could pull away fully; he kissed down her chin, beginning a trail down to her neck. Gabriella moaned again; she had always imagined what it would be like to be with him in this way, but never thought it could feel this good.

While kissing down her collarbone, Troy lifted up her shirt up slowly, over her head, taking it off. He licked his lips; sure he had seen her shirtless before but this was so different. She was underneath him, panting, flustered, in sexy matching underwear. Before he had a chance to do anything, Gabriella pushed him down on the bed.

Climbing on top of him, she placed her knees at either side of his hips, fully aware that his erection was being pressed up against her entrance. She leaned down and kissed his lips once then brought her head back up.

Troy watched as her hands slipped under his shirt, feeling his six-pack. Gabriella lifted the hem of his shirt up, swiftly removing it. She leaned down once again and kissed him once as she ran her hands down his muscular chest. Hearing a moan from him as she pressed his lips on his neck, she smiled, loving this heat that erupted from within her.

"Brie..." Troy moaned when she bit his neck, making her way down his chest and abs. Gabriella lowered her hands, suddenly feeling shy as she saw the big bulge in his boxers. She bit her lip, allowing her hands to move down, barely touching his erection. Before she could actually do anything, she felt a pair of warm hands sliding up her back playing with the clasp. Lowering the straps down her arms, Troy removed the bra and discarded it somewhere. While still underneath Gabriella, he brought his hands up, massaging her breasts.

Gabriella let out a soft moan, throwing her head back as Troy ran his thumbs over her erect nipples. With one of his hands on her breast, he managed to push her down on the bed with the other. Troy ran his hands down her smooth legs, pushing them apart gently so he could lean down without crushing her. He ran his thumb over her nipple again before leaning down and placing his mouth around it. Gabriella gasped as she felt his tongue swirling around it; she ran her hand down the back of his neck, bringing his head closer.

"Troy..." She moaned as tugged on her nipple with his teeth before switching to the other. Gabriella bit her lip, a strange feeling somewhere below her stomach. Although it was good kind of strange. A kind of strange she knew could only erupt with him.

Troy sucked on her nipple once more before starting to leave a trail of kisses down her flat stomach. He ran his hands down her sides, stopping at her hips. Gabriella could feel herself getting hotter as she felt Troy's lips pressed up in an open mouthed kiss right above her panties. She looked down at him, his fingers playing with the lace hem uncertainly.

"Brie?" Troy breathed, asking her if she was okay with what he was about to do. Gabriella didn't answer him verbally, instead she brought her hands on top of his, pulling her underwear down.

He just watched her, letting all the dirty thoughts he'd been denying about Gabriella finally flood his mind. Gabriella blushed under his gaze, biting her lip shyly. Troy quickly snapped out of his daydream, leaning over and kissing her passionately while pulling her panties down her legs.

Troy moved his hand south, as slowly as he could, so if Gabriella felt uncomfortable, she could stop. But she didn't. Gabriella gasped at the first touch of his index finger, softly massaging her folds. Troy ran his finger up and down her clit, smiling as he heard her moan quietly. Gabriella bit her lip, feeling a pleasurable wave rush over her. She could feel herself getting really wet by just the simple movements of his finger. She couldn't even describe how she was feeling right now, it was almost too overwhelming. She moaned again, letting him know what he was doing to her. She wanted to pleasure him the same way, make him feel how she was right now.

"You're so sexy" Troy breathed in almost amazement that he could make her that wet, while easing his finger in her. Gabriella moaned again, louder this time as her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. But as soon as they did, her eyelids snapped back open to find that he removed his finger from her. She whimpered, bucking her hips, telling him exactly what she wanted. Troy smirked and entered his finger in her again. He pumped slowly twice before removing it, one more time.

Gabriella looked up at him in frustration, and disbelief. Just when she was feeling the pleasure, he would remove his finger. Troy on the other hand, wasn't trying to tease her...or in Gabriella's mind - torture her. He was trying to make her feel good without feeling any pain. He was well aware that she was a virgin and he didn't have the intention of hurting her at all. He wanted to make it memorable. He pushed his finger into her once more. After pumping twice, Troy felt a hand wrap around his just as he was about to remove his finger from her.

"Don't..." Gabriella whispered sharply. Troy looked down at her brown eyes, begging him to continue. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue licking all around the insides of her mouth and lips while pushing his middle finger in her. Gabriella moaned in his mouth and let her hands slide up Troy's chest for support. He pumped his finger in and out of her before subtly adding another.

Troy smiled into Gabriella's mouth as he felt her buck her hips roughly against his hand and tug on his lips. He pulled away and looking at how her body was writhing beneath his. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked despite her make up being smeared, her tight curls damp, and her body glistening in sweat. The smile on his face seemed to be getting bigger as he realised he was why she looked like that, why her lips were crimson from biting it to keep in her moans...which were also because of him. Troy slid his fingers in and out of her, slowly increasing his pace. His thumb rubbed her clit in small circular motions as he continued pleasuring her. Gabriella moaned, looking up to kiss him once and smirked as she saw him fully erect. Her hand flew to the bulge in his boxers, her palm stroking experimentally. Troy moaned and leaned down to kiss Gabriella once again.

"Troy..." Gabriella moaned against the skin of his neck as he added another finger, slightly increasing the speed of his movements. She rubbed her hand harder on his erection making him grunt in want, making him as weak as she was feeling. Gabriella panted, finding it extremely difficult to breathe as she felt his fingers curling inside her, before adding a third, she felt herself run out of air. She bucked and thrust her hips against Troy's hand a couple more times before finally going over the edge.

Troy kissed her sweaty lips before pulled his wet fingers out of her. Gabriella pulled Troy down by his neck, crashing her lips on his in an open mouth kiss. Troy licked her lip, thrusting his tongue in her mouth making her moan in his. She dragged her fingers down his face, feeling the skin from his chin and his neck, feeling his jaw line clenching often. He sucked on her bottom lip, bruising them in such a lustful way.

Gabriella moaned again as she felt his erection digging into her thigh and slid her hands down to his chest in an attempt to pull away from him, or push him away. She didn't seem to get her message across though as Troy wasn't pulling away. Gabriella roughly pulled away from him before pecking him again.

"Let me do you" She breathed in a whisper against his lips before pressing hers against his wet ones. Pulling away from the sloppy kiss, Gabriella kissed down his neck, moving down to his chest. She looked up, her brown eyes locking with his cobalt ones intensely. He felt his breath hitch slightly when Gabriella's lips dragged lower down his body. Her eyes didn't leave his as her fingers played with the elastic of his boxers, kissing every inch of his skin as she lowered the hem. Pulling the last item of clothing down slowly, her eyes widen at the first glance of his member.

_Whoa...doodles on bathroom walls don't lie..._She bit her lip both at her thoughts and at the sight. Gabriella stroked her fingers over his length, then back down to his balls at a teasingly slow pace.

She watched how his eyelids snapped up every time they'd get any lower, forcing himself to keep them up. Gabriella smirked in satisfaction when she realised that it was from the pleasure she was causing him, which seemed to spur her on as she ran her thumb on the head of his penis. That was all it took for a low, throaty moan to escape his mouth and his eyes to snap shut. As soon as they did, Gabriella removed her hand from his shaft, knowing Troy would open his eyes in realisation. She wanted to do this right. She wanted him to watch her.

His eyes followed hers as she leaned her head down and placed a soft kiss on the head. Troy let out a groan, feeling her lips enclose around him and her tongue shyly caressing him. Gabriella rubbed her tongue along his dick, sucking it while moving her lips up and down. She saw him take a deep breath, calming himself from getting too 'excited' making a grin appeared on her face. Increasing her pace and adding a little more pressure Troy bucked his hips into her mouth, wanting a release badly. Gabriella took him deeper in her throat, bringing Troy closer as her fingers ran teasingly along his balls.

"Brie..." Troy moaned as his one hand reached for the back of her head and the other, curling aggressively on the bed. Gabriella reached up, untangling his fist before sliding his fingers between his, entwining them. Troy let out a loud grunt and a last moan of her name as he reached his orgasm and came in her mouth. Gabriella swallowed his cum, pulling away with a shy yet satisfied grin on her face as she watched him panting. " " Troy breathed.

Gabriella lowered her gaze, not believing what she just did...to her best friend Troy, scratch that, her hot naked best friend Troy, who probably will end up being her first. She felt like she had been waiting for him for so long, and now that she could finally be with him the way she waned, she wasn't going to hold back. She grinned against his abs, trailing kisses up to his neck. "You taste really good" She found herself whispering as she brushed her open lips against his.

Troy wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer so she could feel every part of him against her skin "I wanna taste you..." he ran his tongue on her bottom lip before entering it in her awaiting mouth. Melting into the kiss, she moaned as she was suddenly pushed down onto the bed, somehow his lips still fused to hers. His hand ran down her thighs, spreading her legs apart.

Gabriella could feel her breathing get hitched as Troy leaned lower before running his palms over her thighs. He positioned himself in between her legs, all while pulling her closer. She could feel his hot breath in the middle of her legs, making her wetter. He ran his finger along her entrance, teasingly playing with her, knowing it would drive her crazy. "Troy..."

He removed his finger from her, causing Gabriella to lift the top half of her body up to look at him, wondering why he stopped. Troy leaned down again, giving her clit a sharp lick. Gabriella immediately fell back onto the bed, threading her fingers through Troy's hair while she pushed his head closer. Watching her breast rise and fall gracefully as she took a deep breath, Troy leaned down once more, giving her a thorough, more pleasurable lick. "Tr-oy..." She moaned again as she felt him gently sucking on her clit.

Troy licked around her entrance before pushing the tip of his tongue in her, making her gasp in surprise. Her grip on his hair tightened while the other hand moved restlessly on the bed. Unknowingly gripping the sheets beneath her, her nails digging into the thin material to keep her in place. Gabriella felt her breathing stop as Troy thrust his tongue a little harder than before, her stomach churning as suddenly a clear liquid released onto his tongue.

Gabriella collapsed onto the mattress, her breathing heavy and uneven. She hadn't ever felt that _relieved_ before, feeling exhausted and completely out of life was a small price to pay for it. Recovering from her second orgasm that night, she smiled softly, her eyes lifting slowly. She pulled Troy up, feeling the need to be closer to him.

Gabriella crashed her lips onto his as she lowered herself back onto the bed, causing Troy's to land right on top of hers. Pulling away every few seconds to gain her breath, she whispered, making their lips touch at every word, "...I want...", she kissed him again, his breath against her lips, making his look irresistible. Pulling back, she continued "...um...you to..." Gabriella stopped once more. Another kiss, "Um..." She stopped as she realised she couldn't phrase the words correctly. How would she even word it out?

Troy glanced up as soon as she stopped talking, she didn't even have to continue for him to see it in her eyes. She wanted it, she wanted it just as bad as he did. "You want to?" He asked, his brows almost reaching his hairline. Gabriella nodded slowly, suddenly coming back to her senses. She was nervous. She was scared. She was just about to lose her virginity.

Gabriella bit her lip. Was she ready to go all the way? How would you be able to tell if you're ready? Girls always talked about their first time and how they were ready? How did they know, would there be a flashing sign across your forehead? Would there be voices your head? Would you be seeing the impossible?

This was ridiculous! And obviously the wrong time to be questioning that...

Her teeth dug deeper into her bottom lip, what she did know was that it would hurt. How much it would hurt - that she didn't know.

Releasing her lip she glanced around the room, trying to clear her mind. Once her eyes landing on Troy, Gabriella smiled softly. She didn't care if it would hurt or not, she was ready. Now she knew she was.

Troy positioned himself on top of her, the translucent latex wrapped securely on his erection. "You really want to do this?"

"Yeah, I really want to" Why she was blushing now, she couldn't understand. But God, were her cheeks tingling! Lips fused once more in a heated kiss. Troy positioned his member against her clit, rubbing slightly before pushing only the head in. He immediately froze as he felt Gabriella tense up beneath him, her muscles tightening around him involuntarily.

"I'm sorry...if it hurts too much, I'll stop" His stomach clenching in guilt. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but she knew if she stopped she would regret it. Gabriella bit her lip, shaking her head furiously, she wanted this. She wrapped her arm around his back tightly, telling him to continue.

Troy placed his lips at the corner of her mouth, trying to distract her as he eased himself into her. Troy bit his lip hard, preventing a moan to be released as he felt how tight she was. His lips travelled to her cheek, her jaw line, then lowering onto her neck when he realised he was fully in her. He stopped above her until he felt her relax and widen her thighs. Troy unsurely pulled out a little before pushing himself back in.

Troy repeated his slow, subtle thrusts in attempt of making it more comfortable for Gabriella until hearing a soft moan escape her lips. He plunged deeper, drawing out a moan from both of them. Gabriella instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him in all the way. Lifting his head from the crook of her neck, Troy placed open mouth kisses down her jaw line. "Troy..." Gabriella moaned as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"...Fuck!" Troy panted, droplets of sweat collecting on each body, sticking their skin. Gabriella leaned up, suddenly capturing his bottom lip between her teeth, causing him to release a strangled groan. Troy couldn't help but moan at how sexy she seemed at that moment.

Gabriella opened her mouth slightly, sucking in the lip she had been biting erotically. "Troy..." She nearly screamed, feeling a sudden rise in pleasure. "Fuck.." Gabriella cursed, with no control upon her body as she fell back lifelessly, writhing beneath his body. Troy too felt his orgasm nearing with every second of Gabriella's moaning. He felt a strong sensation filling his body as her body attempted to buck her hips, desperate for a release.

Troy felt her walls clench tightly around him, immediately making him release into the condom with a loud grunt. He knew what was coming when Gabriella's body suddenly tensed, shuddering from the pleasure. She fell back and Troy carefully pulled out of her. He peeled off the condom, letting it drop on the floor before joining Gabriella back on the bed.

Wrapping a protective arm around her to pull her closer, Troy felt her breath hitting his skin as she dragged her fingertips along his neck. "Did that mean anything?" He whispered hoarsely making a soft giggle erupt from her. _It had to mean something, right?_

"Ask me tomorrow" Gabriella leaned up gazing at him before gently pressing her lips against his "I won't regret it" She concluded after pulling back, her eyelids dropping as she let sleep take over her.

* * *

Troy felt the sheets beneath him shifting away, he immediately readjusted himself, pulling the thin material back into place. Then he felt it again, an insistent tugging and instantly woke up as he heard a soft shuffling sound. He groaned as he reluctantly opened his eyes before turning to the noise.

He froze in his spot as he saw Gabriella's bare back, but as soon as it happened she wrapped the sheet around herself. The ends of the cloth pooled at her knees.

Gabriella's eyes were almost glued to the window, although she didn't seem to be looking at anything, more like staring into space. She felt a sudden coldness on her left shoulder and realised that the hair that was rested on it had been moved. She jerked back in surprise as she felt warm lips pressed up against her neck. She could feel herself melt in his arms like chocolate on a hot day from the tender, soft kisses. "Hey" Gabriella whispered, turning her head, their eyes locking instantly.

Troy nuzzled her neck a little as one arm wrapped itself around her waist "Hey...uh...best friend?" He almost questioned aloud, causing her to small giggle to escape from her. Suddenly remembering their last conversation from the eventful night, he decided to ask "So did it?" _It had to mean __something__!_ She cocked an eyebrow in confusion almost asking him to finish that sentence "Did it...mean anything?"

Gabriella smiled biting her lip teasingly "Do you want it to?" He rolled his eyes,_ well duh! _"Yeah"

"Me too" As soon as the words left his lips, they were passionately fused against hers as his other arm joined the other, around her waist. He released her now wet lips from his as she leaned into his chest.

She sighed, slowly coming back to reality, "So you don't regret it?" As soon as she saw an eye roll, she nodded "I'll take that as a no..." He chuckled "I don't either," She sighed tiredly "So, what now?"

He smirked, turning her body slightly "Well..." Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully, a shy grin appearing "We're staying here today at least until the storm calms down and we have this huge bed to ourselves, and absolutely no parental supervision whatsoever" Her eyes suddenly widened unknown to Troy "So no restrictions" He concluded, a cheeky smile appearing on his face.

"That reminds me, we should probably be expecting a call from our _worried_ parents at some point today" Troy let out a groan, knowing she was right.

It didn't take long for a smile to reappear across his face "But till then we can do whatever we want" His hands ripped at the bed sheets around her body, his eyes lowered as he hungrily stared at her body. His tongue escaped his lips as he sucked at her neck, before lowering her onto the mattress. His lips slid down to her cleavage as he nipped on the hardened skin.

Gabriella's breathing was starting to increase "Troy..." She moaned as pulled at her left nipple with his teeth.

"I love you" Gabriella immediately lifted the top half of her body off the bed as she quickly gathered the white sheets onto her body, causing him to ungraciously fall to the ground. _Ouch! Damn girl! _Troy slowly lifting his body up off the floor. She stayed silent, although the expressions on her face seemed to be voicing her thoughts. "I love you" He sighed as he repeated. He wasn't sure what to say next, whether to give n explanation, a speech, or make a run for it. A wide eyed Gabriella's mouth opened, but she shut it right away, not sure what she would say. Troy looked at her surprised face, not sure he made the right decision telling her so suddenly. But he knew he didn't regret his feelings for her. "I dunno...I...I'm in love with you..."

He watched her lips as they slowly closed before curling upwards in a shy and unsure smile, her face flushed "You do?"

"W-well" He stuttered, he'd practise this speech so many times in the mirror, in his head, even on paper, so why was it so hard for him to get it out now? "Yeah..." Gabriella inwardly giggled at the red tint spread over his normally tanned face. "You're like different to all the other girls I've been with...you meant more to me than any of them before...we...uh...last night and I'm so in love with you... I have been since like..." He smiled not feeling a need to finish that sentence, feeling a swell of confidence and relief overtake his body, _finally!_ He was able to get them words out.

She bit her lip, never taking her eyes away from his. "I love you too, so, so much" Their lips met in an urgent, passionate kiss. "Even though you're such a man whore" Gabriella joked against his lips.

"I'm your man whore" With that she suddenly found herself beneath his warm body, his lips trailing themselves down her body.

She took a deep breath "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**I hoped you liked my oneshot! Please also check out 'Beach House Dreams' in my profile.**

**x.X.xSheenax.X.x**


End file.
